Kim possible Y Scooby Doo: Misterio en Middleton
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: En el Museo de Middleton hay una valiosa reliquia egipcia pero estará en peligro ya que surgió en las tumbas: El Faraón Muerto. Kim y Ron deciden ayudar a Misterio a la orden para resolver este caso "paranormal" que hay en Museo.
1. Cap 1: El Faraón Muerto

Los personajes no me pertenecen, Kim Possible es propiedad de Disney y Scooby Doo es de Warner Bros/Hanna Barbera.

* * *

Capítulo 1

 **Museo Middleton**

En el museo estaba 2 guardias nocturnos que inspeccionaba una antigua reliquia egipcia hallada por Abraham Ruffalo, arqueólogo y también residente de Middleton.

Steve (Guardia 1): *Uf*"Estoy cansado de estar viendo la reliquia Bob, estaré en el pasillo de los dinosaurios".

Bob (Guardia 2): "Esta bien yo me quedare aquí" –dijo mientras bebía su café.

Steve miro a su compañero quien veía con atención la reliquia, no sabía cómo alguien le interesaba mirar algo que no decía nada, pero no lo cuestiono y se fue al pasillo de dinosaurios.

En el pasillo de los dinosaurios Steve revisaba el lugar con su linterna por si algún ladrón estuviera ahí.

Steve: "Bueno otra noche tranquila" –dijo mientras suspiraba –"Creo que debería volver con…".

 **¡CRASH!**

De pronto escucho un sonido que sería una luna rompiéndose, pero no provenían del pasillo donde estaba sino del pasillo egipcio decidió correr para ver el suceso, al llegar vio algunas lunas rotas que provenían de objetos de esa época, pero… NO ESTABAN.

Bob (Guardia 2): "Steve escuche un sonido ¿Qué paso?".

Steve (Guardia 1): "No lo sé Bob, vine aquí para inspeccionar ese ruido".

Pero al mirar a su compañero tenía una expresión de miedo en su cara.

Steve (Guardia 1): "Bob ¿Qué pasa?" –dijo con un poco de miedo.

Bob lo único que hizo fue señalar su dedo hacia donde miraba, al voltear sintió un miedo que corría en su cuerpo: Era un faraón muerto. Tenía partes esqueléticas en su brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha y en su cara estaba en mitad, tanto su rostro como la parte de su esqueleto y en su ojo derecho iluminaba una luz roja que no daba buena señal.

Bob (Guardia 2): "No sé tú, pero creo que deberíamos…"

Steve: "¡CORRER!".

Los 2 guardias huyeron del lugar gritando de horror mientras el faraón muerto reía desquiciadamente mientras se escuchaba un relámpago en el museo.

* * *

* **Tema de Kim Possible** *

* * *

En la escuela Kim possible, heroína adolecente, estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela buscando su casillero, al abrir su mejor amigo y novio Ron Imparable estaba quejándose sobre una prueba del Director Barkin.

Kim: "Ron ¿sucede algo?" –le dijo

Ron: "Es Barkin como siempre" –respondió un poco enojado.

Kim: "¿Qué paso?".

Ron: "Me desaprobó el curso de historia ya que una de las preguntas decía que si las personas revivían y yo solo puse talvez".

Kim: Ron es imposible de que alguien pueda regresar a la vida nuevamente"

Ron: "Nunca digas nunca Kim ¿Quién sabe? Verdad Rufus" –dijo mientras veía a su rata topo que salía de su bolsillo del pantalón.

Rufus: "Ughr… muerto" –dijo mientras hacia una pose de miedo.

Kim: "Tranquilo rufus, no creo que los muertos rev…".

De pronto la pantalla que estaba en su casillero comenzó a prenderse y apareció su amigo genio Wade.

Kim: "Que pasa wade".

Wade: "Kim acaba de ocurrir un extraño robo en el museo Middleton".

Ron "A que te refieres con "extraño" wade".

Wade "Ustedes miren" –dijo mientras le enseñaba un video de un reportaje en vivo en el museo.

El reportaje mostraba el pasillo egipcio casi destruido por un "Faraón muerto", los guardias del turno nocturno estaban siendo atendido por la policía quienes les dieron una manta para cada uno con café.

Steve (Guardia 1): "Era un faraón de mas allá, casi iba a atacarnos, pero afortunadamente no nos encontró, pudimos salir con éxito" –le dijo a la reportera quien le daba con su micrófono.

Bob no pudo responder ya que estaba paralizado por lo de anoche.

Reportera: La policía estará investigando los hechos ocurridos, adelante Mark.

Luego de eso la pantalla mostro a wade nuevamente para hablar del caso.

Kim: "¿Un faraón muerto?".

Ron: "Eso s… si da…da… miedo" –dijo temblando sus dientes.

Kim: "Calma ron tiene que haber una explicación para esto".

Wade: "Creo que deberías investigar el museo para comprobar".

Kim: "Si luego de que terminen las clases".

Ron puso los ojos en blanco cuando Kim menciono la palabra "Clase".

Ron: "Ahhh Kim yo creo que deberíamos…"

Kim: "Vamos ron" –dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Ron (Mente): "Demonios".

* * *

En la ciudad estaba rondando una camioneta que tenía decoración de los años 70 quienes transportaban a 4 adolescentes y un gran danés estaban de paseo.

Shaggy: "Bien Scoob pásame la mayonesa" –le dijo a su perro.

Scooby Doo: "Aquí tienes shaggy" –dijo pasándole la mayonesa.

Shaggy: "Perfecto ahora a comer" –dijo mientras tenía en sus manos una hamburguesa con doble queso, carne, lechuga y tomate.

Scooby Doo: "Uhm a comer" –dijo también teniendo una hamburguesa.

Fred: "Bien pandilla ya casi estamos llegando a nuestro destino".

Vilma: "Si, dicen que ahí tiene una gran biblioteca con los mejores libros del mundo" –dijo imaginándose con algunos libros de misterio y ciencia.

Daphne: "Y también la mejor tienda para comprar" –dijo.

De pronto en la radio escucharon las noticias que daban.

Locutor: " ** _Mientras tanto en otras noticias en el museo de Middleton acaba de ser protagonista de un caso paranormal, nos informan que, al parecer un Faraón muerto ataco ayer por la noche a los guardias nocturnos, afortunadamente ningunos de ellos están heridos"_**.

Al escuchar la noticia shaggy y scooby se abrazaron de miedo temblando sus dientes.

Shaggy y Scooby: "Fa… fa… ¡Faraón muerto!".

Fred: "Bueno tenemos un misterio en nuestras manos".

Shaggy: "No otra vez" –dijo gimiendo en derrota.

Vilma: "Bueno ¡A Middleton!".

Todos asintieron y su siguiente misterio seria: El Faraón Muerto.

Fin del capítulo 1

Espero que lo difruten dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Cap 2: El equipo conocen a la Pandilla

Capitulo 2

La pandilla había llegado a Middleton para investigar el caso en el Museo, al llegar se estacionaron para ver el Museo.

Fred: "Bueno chicos hemos llegado al Museo"

Vilma: "Cielos es tan grande este lugar"

De ahí vieron a la policía que estaban revisando el Museo.

Vilma: "Disculpe señor nos podría decir que ha ocurrido en este Museo" –le dijo a un policía.

Policía: "Verán chicos ayer por la noche ataco por lo que dicen "El Faraón Muerto" que se habita en este sitio, todo mi grupo estamos buscando la pista, pero no pudimos encontrar nada".

Vilma: "Uhm".

Fred: "Disculpe señor, pero le importarían si podríamos investigar ahí, podríamos ayudarles a resolver este misterio".

Policía: "Bueno, pero yo no llamaría "Misterio" por así decirlo" –dijo mientras se iba.

Fred: "Bueno chicos separémonos, yo y Daphne revisaremos el pasillo de historia, Vilma tú en el de los cavernícolas y Shaggy y Scooby ustedes estarán en…" –Dijo al darse cuenta de que ellos no estaban.

Daphne: "Seguramente se fueron a ir a un restaurante".

Todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras buscaban en cada restaurante.

* * *

 **BUENO NACHO**

Kim y Ron estaba sentados en su mesa mientras hablaban del caso en el Museo.

Kim: "simplemente no lo entiendo ron, un Faraón muerto, eso es imposible".

Ron: "¿Quién sabe? Tal vez resurgió de las tumbas para cobrar venganza" –dijo haciendo mover sus dedos.

Kim: "Eso es totalmente ridículo" –dijo sin obtener respuestas.

De pronto su cabeza se ilumino.

Kim: "¡Ya se! De seguro es obra de unos de nuestros enemigos".

Ron: "¿Segura?"

Kim: "Claro sin duda esto es obra de Drakken, ya sabes cómo le gusta robar cosas que no le pertenece"

Ron: "Quizás" –dijo mientras comía su naco junto con Rufus.

De pronto se abrió la puerta quienes entraban Shaggy y Scooby para mirar el lugar.

Shaggy: "Guau que gran lugar prepárate Scoob pediremos todo lo que haya en este lugar".

Scooby Doo: "Uhm" –dijo lamiendo su boca –"Ricos nachos".

Kim y Ron los observaba desde su mesa mientras pedían su pedido.

Ned: Buenas ¿en que puede servirle?

Shaggy: "Pues…" –dijo mientras veía los carteles con las comidas –"que me puede recomendar".

Ned: "Pues puedo recomendarle el especial de la casa: El Naco" –dijo mientras le mostraba una bandeja con un Naco.

Scooby Doo: "Uhm deberíamos probar Shaggy" –le dijo a su amo y mejor amigo.

Shaggy: "Jajá bueno en ese caso deme 20 Nacos, 2 bebidas y unos Nachos por favor".

Ned: "¡¿20 Nacos?! ¿Estás seguro amigo?".

Shaggy: Por supuesto ¿verdad scoob?

Scooby asintió con la cabeza

Ned: "Bueno ahora les hago sus Nacos"

Los 2 mejores amigos se sentaron a casi 2 mesas donde estaba Kim y Ron.

Kim: "Al parecer esos 2 comen como tú, pero al doble".

Ron: "Talvez, pero nadie me puede ganar comiendo nacos juntos con Rufus".

Luego de unos minutos Ned estaba yendo con cuidado junto con los 20 Nacos, las bebidas y los nachos y les entrego a los 2 amantes de la comida.

Ned: "Provecho muchachos" –dijo mientras se retiraba.

Shaggy: "Bueno Scoob ¡a comer!" –dijo mientras se devoraban sus Nacos.

Kim y Ron se sorprendieron al ver como comían los Nacos mientras les echaban diferentes cremas y el queso del nacho.

Ron: "Sin palabras".

Luego de unos minutos terminaron su pedido mientras se sobaban las panzas.

Shaggy: "Mis felicitaciones al chef y al quien creo esta maravilla".

Al escuchar eso Ron puso una cara de orgullo mientras escuchaba a Shaggy dándoles sus felicitaciones. Nuevamente la puerta se abrió y de ahí entraron Fred, Daphne y Vilma quienes buscaban a Shaggy y Scooby.

Daphne: "Ahí están chicos vamos tenemos que resolver el misterio en el museo".

Kim y Ron escucharon las Palabras de Daphne, al parecer ellos también investigaban el caso del Faraón Muerto.

Shaggy: "Bueno iremos mientras nos recuperemos".

Kim: "Disculpen chicos" –dijo llamando la atención de ellos –"ustedes están investigando el caso del Museo".

Fred: "Así es".

Kim: "Bueno nosotros también estamos en este caso".

Vilma: "Ustedes son parte de un grupo de caza misterios".

Kim "Ew… no somos de una organización secreta de espías, mi nombre es Kim Possible y él es mi compañero y novio Ron Imparable".

Fred: Hola –dijo dándole la mano a Kim –Somos misterio a la orden, yo soy Fred, la pelirroja es Daphne, la castaña es Vilma y los que están sentados son Shaggy y Scooby".

* _Beep-Beep-Be-Beep_ *

Comenzó a sonar el Kimunicador.

Kim: ¿Que hay Wade?

Wade: "Kim acabo de revisar las cámaras de seguridad, al parecer todas han sido apagadas 3 minutos antes del ataque".

Kim: "¿Qué extraño?"

Daphne: "¿Sucede algo?"

Kim: "Bueno nosotros creemos que el Faraón muerto debe ser un villano nuestro que está tratando de robar la reliquia egipcia que hay ahí"

Fred: ¿Un villano? Si fuese un villano no necesitaría disfrazarse de faraón para robar.

Ron: "Si o tal vez sea un Faraón del más allá" –dijo con una voz asustadora que hicieron asustar a Shaggy y Scooby.

Shaggy: "¡Caracoles!" –dijo mientras intentaba huir, pero fue atrapado por Fred.

Scooby también hizo lo mismo, pero Daphne le agarro de la cola para que no huyera.

Vilma: "Bueno deberíamos investigar el museo".

Kim: "Pero primero visitaremos a un sospechoso".

Fred: "Quizás podríamos ir contigo para investigarlo un poco".

Kim: "¿Están seguros de que quieren ir con nosotros?"

Vilma: "Claro que podemos esperar de un sospechoso"

Kim: "Bien dentro de unos minutos iremos en el avión para ir a la guarida de Drakken".

La pandilla: ¿Guarida? –todos cuestionaron.

Ron: "Esperemos que estés en lo correcto Kim".

Kim: "Yo también" –dijo mientras pedía un avión.

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Cap 3 Buscando a Drakken

Capítulo 3

* * *

 **Guarida de Drakken**

El equipo possible quienes estaban acompañado con Misterio a la Orden estaban siendo transportados en un avión hacia la guarida del científico loco conocido como Drakken.

Kim: "Gracias Sr. Antonio por llevarnos".

Antonio: "De nada señorita Possible, después de que me rescataste del barco siendo atacado por una ballena es lo menos que puedo hacer".

Kim: "Eso no es nada"

En los asientos Shaggy estaba con una bolsa de papel ya que no le gustaba estar por los cielos.

Vilma: "Cielos ¿ustedes hacen esto todo el tiempo?" –pregunto.

Kim: "Si, esto ya es algo normal para nosotros".

Antonio: "Señorita Possible hemos llegado".

Toda la pandilla miraba la guarida del villano de Kim, era un castillo que estaba sostenida por una montaña rocosa en medio del mar, ya con el avión casi despegado Kim y Ron bajaron con unas cuerdas mientras que la pandilla también debía hacer lo mismo.

Fred: "Bien chicos nos vemos abajo".

Todos habían bajado juntos para abajo, todos menos Shaggy y Scooby quienes tenía miedo.

Shaggy: "Este tu primero Scoob"

Scooby Doo: "No, tu primero Shaggy"

Shaggy: "No por favor insisto"

Scooby Doo: "No insisto"

Shaggy: "por favor Scoob"

Scooby Doo: "Vamos Shaggy".

Antonio estaba mirando a los 2 discutiendo para ver quien bajaba de pronto se le ocurrió una idea, saco su celular y un megáfono mientras buscaba en sus celular sonidos de monstruos, al encontrar puso play y lo junto con el megáfono para asustarlo para así que bajen.

¡ **GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!

Los 2 escucharon el rugido y Scoob salto sobre Shaggy, pero al no tener equilibrio cayeron del avión. Los 2 se abrazaron mientras gritaban.

Ron: ¿Por qué se demoran tanto estos…?"

¡ **PAF**!

Ambos cayeron encima de Ron mientras este gemía de dolor.

Shaggy: "Gracias amigo nos amortiguaste la caída" –dijo mientras se salía de su espalda.

Scooby Doo: "Si gracias" –dijo lamiéndole la cara haciéndole reír un poco.

Kim: "Bueno ya entramos en la guarida de Drakken".

Fred: "Yo propongo separarnos para buscarlo ya que su guarida como debe ser muy grande pueda estar en cualquier lado" –le dijo a Kim.

Kim: "Yo tenía otra idea, pero lo aceptare"

Fred: "Genial escuchen yo, Daphne y Vilma junto con Kim revisaremos a la izquierda mientras que Shaggy y Scooby juntos con Ron revisaran a la derecha".

Shaggy miro a la derecha que estaba muy oscuro y eso lo paralizo.

Shaggy: "A no definitivamente no lo haremos" –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Scooby Doo: "Uhm Uhm" –dijo negando con la cabeza.

Vilma se le ocurrió una idea para que ellos aceptaran y saco "el arma secreta" agregándole algo.

Vilma: "Y lo harían Por unos Nacos llenos de Scooby-Galletas" –dijo mostrándoles los Nacos que guardaban, las de poner Scooby-Galletas fue idea de ella.

Los 2 miraron y rápidamente asintieron con la cabeza mientras comían sus alimentos.

Ron: "¿Scooby-Galletas?"

Daphne: "Es nuestra arma secreta por si no quieren ir a lugares tenebrosos".

Ya todos preparados fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

* * *

En otro lado Drakken junto con Shego estaban revisando unos planes para su conquista al mundo.

Shego: "Dr. Drakken ningunos de esos planes han funcionados, todos ellos han sido destruidos por Kimmie".

Drakken: "No me lo recuerdes shego tiene que haber un plan no utilizado para finalmente conquistar el mundo".

Shego: Si un plan que será destruido fácilmente por Kimmie" –dijo burlándose.

Drakken escucho eso y gruño ante este comentario de pronto su estómago gruño y decidió ir hacia la cocina.

Mientras tanto Shaggy, Ron y Scooby estaba caminando por los pasillos sin encontrar a Drakken.

Ron: *Uf* "esto es muy aburrido no lo hemos encontrado por ningún lado chicos".

Shaggy: "Tranquilo Ron de seguro… debe estar en esta puerta" –dijo mientras veía la puerta.

AL abrir Shaggy y Scooby se emocionaron ya que era su lugar favorito: la cocina, ambos corrieron y abrieron el refrigerador para buscar ingredientes para un sándwich. Ron los estaba mirando mientras preparaban doble pan con doble de todo lo que sacaron en el refrigerador y decidió unírselos sacando el pan con los ingredientes en la mesa, mientras disfrutaba su sándwich junto con Rufus escucho unos pasos y unas voces y se dio cuenta de que eran Drakken y Shego y decidió esconderse, bueno excepto Los 2 amantes de la comida quienes aún preparaban su mega sándwich.

Drakken: "Uhm ya quiero saborear un delicioso… ¡¿Qué?!" –dijo mientras entraba a su cocina y veía todos los ingredientes sueltos en la mesa y viendo a Shaggy y Scooby quienes estaban de espalda.

Ron: "Oh oh" –dijo en voz baja para no ser visto.

Drakken junto con shego se acercaron a Shaggy y Scooby mientras hablaban de espaldas.

Shaggy: *Risa* "Que bien vamos a comer este manjar".

Scooby Doo: "Si, uhm" –dijo lamiendo su boca.

Antes de que pudieran comer alguien le toco el hombro de Shaggy, al voltear vio a un hombre mayor de piel azul junto con una chica de piel Verde.

Drakken: "Muy buena chicos veo que ha agarrado mis alimentos" –dijo con un tono casi calmante.

Shaggy y Scooby tenían un mal presentimiento sobre él y la chica.

Drakken: "Verán a mí no me gustan que toquen mi comida y cada persona que toque la comida del Dr. Drakken pagaran las cons…"

Ron: ¡Shaggy, Scooby, son ellos corran! –grito mientras corría del lugar.

Ambos saltaron gritando de miedo y huyeron… no si ante agarra la comida y comérsela y nuevamente correr.

Drakken: "¡Oigan van a pagar por la comida!" –les grito.

* * *

En otro lado Fred Daphne Vilma y Kim estaba caminando hacia los pasillos de la guarida sin encontrar a Drakken.

Vilma: "Así que luchas contra enemigos tratando de hacer su maldades y dominación del mundo".

Kim: "Correcto"

Vilma: "¿Y eso no es muy agotador para ti?"

Kim: "No ya me he acostumbrado a esto".

De pronto oyeron unos gritos que venían muy cerca de ellos.

Daphne: "¡Son Shaggy y Scooby!".

Efectivamente, vieron a Shaggy y Scooby junto con Ron y Rufus corriendo muy rápido dando a entender que había visto a Drakken, Shaggy y Scooby saltaron en Fred mientras este los cargaba y Ron paro de correr para respirar aire.

Vilma: "¿Chicos que paso?"

Shaggy: "Vimos a un hombre azul y una chica verde tratando de atacarnos".

Kim: "Son Drakken y Shego".

Fred: "Y creo que ahí vienen" –dijo mientras todos volteaban a verlos.

Drakken: "¡Kim Possible! Nuevamente nos volvemos a encontrar… ah y a ti también Bufón".

Ron: "Grrrr…" –gruño.

Drakken: "Y ahora se pueden saber quiénes son ellos" –dijo señalando a la pandilla.

Kim: "Veras Drakken son Misterio a la Orden están aquí con nosotros para resolver un caso en el museo o debería llamar **TU** caso".

Shego: "De que hablas, si nosotros no hemos robado nada… Aún".

Kim: "No se hagan sabemos bien que Drakken eres El Faraón Muerto que está atacando en el Museo."

Drakken puso los ojos en blanco.

Drakken: "No sé de qué me estás hablando yo no soy el Faraón Muerto ese".

Kim: ¿Seguro? –dijo alzando una ceja.

Drakken: "Claro y puedo comprobarlo".

Drakken invito al equipo Possible y a Misterio a la Orden a ver las cámaras de seguridad al parecer Drakken tenía razón, él estaba todas las noches en la guarida y no era el Faraón Muerto. Mientras veían las cámaras Vilma revisaba los planes de Drakken que tenía tirados en el suelo y los recogió algunos.

Drakken: "Ven no tienes el derecho de acusarme de algo que no hice".

Kim: "Tienes razón, pero ni se te ocurra hacer algo o si no…".

Shego "¿Si no que?" –dijo prendiendo sus magos con fuego verde –"Vamos Kimmie".

Kim: "No estoy de humor para esto, pero si insiste".

Entonces las chicas comenzaron a pelear uno a uno chocando los puños y golpes que recibían cada una, shego le lanzo 3 bolas de fuego verde, pero Kim fácilmente los esquivo y le dio una patada en el estómago quien la mando volando hacia Drakken.

Shego: "Nada mal Kim" –dijo levantándose.

Kim: "Bien vamos chicos".

Drakken: Un momento ¡¿y quién pagara mi comida?! –grito hacia ellos.

Kim: "¿Comida cual com…?" –fue interrumpida por Ron.

Ron: "Vamos Kim debemos ir al museo" –dijo agarrándola de los brazos mientras se iban.

Drakken: "¡Hasta la próxima Kim Possible!".

Daphne "Esto fue muy extraño".

Kim: "No sabes cómo" –dijo alejándose de la guarida.

Ahora sabiendo que Drakken no está en esto debían ir al Museo e investigar este caso paranormal y sacar conclusiones.

Fin del capítulo 3


	4. Cap 4: Resolver este misterio

Capítulo 4

* * *

 **Casa Possible**

Kim: "Simplemente no lo entiendo Ron, creí que Drakken era el culpable" –dijo sentada en su mesa.

Ron: "Tranquila Kim si no es Drakken, entonces otro villano debe serlo" –dijo animándola mientras comía un sándwich junto con Shaggy y Scooby.

Vilma: "Bueno al verlo físicamente no creo que él fuera el Faraón Muerto" –dijo.

Kim: "Pensándolo bien, tienes razón Vilma" –dijo mientras se acostaba su cabeza en la mesa.

Fred: "Bueno tal vez deberíamos ir al Museo para inspeccionar".

Kim: "Tienes razón Fred, vámonos" –se levantó de la mesa para irse todos al Museo.

Al llegar a la sala vieron a la madre de Kim, la Dra. Possible quien estaba viendo la noticia y justamente estaban grabando en el Museo.

Reportera: "Y díganos señor ¿de verdad cerrara el Museo temporalmente hasta que se acabe el ataque del Faraón Muerto".

Dueño del Museo: "Así es señorita, después de comunicarnos del ataque del Faraón decidimos que el Museo cerrara temporalmente hasta que nos deshagamos de ese monstruo".

Reportera: "¿Y quién está resolviendo este caso?"

Dueño del Museo: "Bueno hemos llamado a policías para que nos ayuden en esto".

Reportera: "Y supongo que también llamo a Kim Possible para esto ¿verdad?".

Dueño del Museo: "No señorita, no la he llamado ya que esto es un caso que la policía debe hacer ya que nosotros creemos que se trata de un payaso que quiere aterrorizar en el museo".

Kim puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo, ella siempre se había enfrentado a varios villanos y este no será la excepción, Si o si entraría a ese Museo sin importar que.

Dra. Anne Possible: "Ah Kimmie no te escuche llegar, ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?" –dijo alegremente.

Kim: "Mamá ellos son Fred, Daphne, Vilma, Shaggy y su perro Scooby Doo" –dijo presentándolos.

La pandilla: "¡Hola!" –todos dijeron saludándola.

Fred: "¿Y que vas a hacer Kim?".

Kim: "Lo veré mañana ya que tengo escuela"

Fred: "Bueno nosotros nos témenos que ir, iremos a un hotel para descansar".

Dra. Anne Possible: "No por favor, quédense a pasar la noche, insisto".

Toda la pandilla se miraron uno al otro y asintieron con la cabeza.

Kim: "Bien Daphne y Vilma se pueden ir al cuarto de huéspedes y Fred, Shaggy y Scooby en la sala".

Shaggy: "¡Yo me quedo en el sofá!".

Fred: "Ah Shaggy iba a pedirlo".

Shaggy: "Lo siento Freddie para la próxima *risa*"

Fred solo gruño de pronto se abrió la puerta y apareció el padre de Kim, el Sr. Possible y sus hermanos gemelos Jim y Tim.

Sr. Possible: "Cariño ¿Por qué hay una camioneta diseñada de los…?" –se detuvo cuando miro a la pandilla con Kim y Anne.

Dra. Anne Possible: "Cariño, tenemos visitas".

* * *

 **Escuela Middleton**

En la escuela Kim y Ron caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que vieron a Monique.

Monique: "Chica, Ron ¿Por qué llevan esas caras?" –pregunto cuando los miro con cara aburrida.

Kim: "Lo que pasa Monique es que no podemos resolver el caso del Faraón Muerto ya que nos lo prohibieron"

Monique: "Si, lo escuche ayer en las noticias".

Ron: "Bueno debemos entrar a la clase o Barkin nos castigaran por no llegar".

Kim: "Tienes razón, vamos" –dijo mientras se dirigían todos a su salón de clase.

Al entrar vieron a Barkin revisando unos papeles entraron sigilosamente para no ser vistos.

Sr. Barkin: "Bien clases hoy hablaremos de la cultura egipcia y quiero un informe al terminar la clase".

Kim (Mente): "Justo de la cultura egipcia" –pensó mientras se recostaba su cabeza en su asiento.

* * *

 **Bueno Nacho**

Kim: "Bueno creo que ya sé cómo entrar al museo sin ser detectados".

Ron: "Pero ¿Cómo lo haremos?".

De ahí Kim activo el Kimunicador para llamar a Wade.

Wade: "Que hay Kim" –dijo mientras tecleaba en su computador.

Kim: "Wade podrías apagar las cámaras de seguridad del Museo ya que iremos en la noche a resolver el caso del Faraón Muerto".

Wade: "Uhm… bueno lo haré" –dijo un poco dudoso mientras hackeaba el sistema de seguridad del Museo.

Wade: "Listo, cada cámara que están todo el Museo han sido apagados".

Kim: "Gracias Wade"

Wade: "Pero Kim, bien sabes que dueño del Museo te prohibió que estuvieras en ese caso"

Kim: "Lo sé, pero aún estoy que el Faraón Muerto es un villano nuestro".

Wade: "Buena suerte entonces" –dijo mientras la transmisión se apagará.

Kim: "Ron prepárate, resolveremos el caso del Faraón Muerto" –dijo mientras salía de Bueno Nacho.

Ron: "Rufus, creo que tendremos pesadillas luego de esto".

Rufus: "Uhm… pesadillas" –dijo mientras se escondía del bolsillo de Ron.

* * *

 **Museo Middleton**

El equipo possible junto con Misterio a la Orden fueron al Museo ya de noche donde casi nadie caminaba por este lugar.

Kim: "Prepárate Ron, descubriremos la identidad de ese "Monstruo", ¿estás listo?".

Ron: "Más que nunca Kim" –dijo.

De ahí Kim saco un lápiz labial que era verdaderamente un rayo láser e hizo un agujero gigante para que todos entraran, al entrar todo el lugar estaba apagado era como si estuvieran en un cementerio.

Kim: "Bueno iré con Ron para verificar cualquier cosa, vamos Ron" –dijo mientras se iba con Ron.

Fred: "Bueno ya sabemos cómo nos vamos a separar" –dijo mientras cada grupo se iba a lugares diferentes.

Mientras tanto arriba en el Museo una nave quienes estaban Drakken y Shego se metieron en el agujero que hizo Kim para robar la reliquia egipcia.

Shego: Dr. Drakken ¿Qué se supones que hará con la reliquia?

Drakken: "Veras Shego, con la reliquia la instalare en una máquina que transmitirá unos grandes sonidos que afectará a las personas que lo escuchen y así podremos dominar el mundo".

Shego: "Uhm…"

Drakken "Vayamos donde la última pieza de mi dominación mundial" –dijo mientras se dirigía a buscar la reliquia.

Fin del Capítulo 4


	5. Cap 5: Peleas, persecuciones y atraparlo

Capítulo 5

En el Museo Kim y Ron estaban caminando en cualquier sala del museo para encontrar la de Egipto sin embargo el Museo era muy grande, tan grande que cualquier persona podría perderse.

Kim: "Este lugar es muy amplio que yo recuerde"

Ron: "Eso es que agregaron cosas nuevas desde la última vez que lo visitamos" –dijo entrando en cada sala.

De pronto ambos escucharon unas voces que provenían muy cerca, se escondieron para no ser vistos y vieron a Drakken y Shego quienes buscaban la sala de Egipto.

Kim: "¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?" –le susurro a Ron.

Ron: "Yo creo que vinieron a robar la reliquia" –le dijo con susurración.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se acercó un poco más para escucharlos.

Drakken: "Demonios, donde estará la sala con la reliquia" –dijo gruñendo mientras visitaba cada sala sin éxito.

Shego: "Estuvimos aquí durante una hora y todavía no lo hemos encontrado" –dijo molesta.

Drakken: "Te entiendo Shego, ¡Agr! Malditas puertas" –dijo mientras cerraba fuertemente una puerta.

De la nada aparecieron Kim y Ron quienes se pararon en frete de ellos.

Drakken: "¡Kim Possible! Sabía que ya estaría aquí, que no escuchaste al dueño de este Museo".

Kim: "Si, pero sabía que estarías aquí para robar la reliquia egipcia".

Shego: "Y lo haremos" –dijo prendiendo sus puños con fuego verde.

Las 2 chicas comenzaron a darse golpes y patadas a no parar, Kim hizo un doble giro apuntada su pie con la de Shego, pero la pudo esquivar de ahí Shego les lanzo 5 ráfagas de fuego verde directo a ella, pero Kim se pre capto ante ello y comenzó a dar volteretas hacia atrás para no ser atrapadas por las ráfagas. Drakken intentó huir y llamar a Shego para escapar, pero Rufus salió de su traje mientras corría en todo su cuerpo.

Drakken: "¡Quítate pequeña bestia peluda!" –dijo mientras intentaba atraparlo.

Ron: "¡Eso Rufus!" –dijo mientras subía a la nave de Drakken para sacarlo de ahí.

* * *

En otro lado Fred, Daphne y Vilma revisaba en cada lugar hasta que encontraron la sala egipcia.

Fred: "Vaya por fin lo encontramos" –dijo mientras todos entraban a la sala.

Observaban en cada lado que estaba repleto de objetos, tesoros y armas egipcias, todos sellados obviamente, y Daphne encontró la reliquia egipcia.

Daphne: "Chicos he encontrado la reliquia".

Fred y Vilma fueron donde Daphne para observar la reliquia, era una cabeza de perro que mostraba sus afilados dientes y en vez de sus ojos eran 2 rubíes muy brillantes.

Vilma: "Buen trabajo Daph, ahora lo revisare" –dijo mientras observaba la reliquia quien estaba protegidas por unos rayos láser en forma lineales.

De pronto escucharon un jarrón rompiéndose, al voltearse vieron a Faraón Muerto quien tenía un bastón de oro listo para atacar.

Faraón Muerto: "Lárguense… ¡AGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" –grito.

Todos se asustaron y se fueron del lugar siendo perseguidos por él.

Con Shaggy y Scooby caminaban en todos lados hasta que escucharon un grito muy aterrador, Scooby salto para abrazar a Shaggy.

Shaggy: "¡Caracoles, que fue eso!" –dijo sosteniendo a Scooby.

Después de unos segundos ya no se escuchó nada y continuaron a seguir buscando la sala egipcia.

Shaggy: "Este lugar es muy escalofriante de noche Scoob"

Scooby Doo: "Si, muy aterrador" –dijo siguiendo a Shaggy.

De ahi ellos vieron a los chicos corriendo.

Shaggy: "¿Que paso, por que huyen?" –dijo mientras veía a Scooby.

Scooby Doo: "No habrán visto a…" –dijo temblando los dientes.

Por detrás de ellos estaba el Faraón quien los observaban, los 2 se dieron la vuelta y lo vieron.

Faraón Muerto: ¡AGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!".

Ambos corrieron para no ser atrapados.

* * *

En la pelea Kim todavía luchaba con Shego hasta que todos escucharon unos gritos de miedo.

Ron: "¡Oh No! El Faraón Muerto ya los han encontrados"

Ambos miraban el lugar de los gritos mientras de escuchaban la música de persecución.

 **Scooby-dooby-doo, where are you?**

 **we got some work to do now.**

 **scooby-dooby-doo, where are you?**

(Vieron correr a Fred, Daphne y Vilma corriendo y luego a Shaggy y Scooby, Kim y Ron los observaron, pero al voltearse los 2 vieron que Drakken y Shego huían y los persiguieron)

 **we need some help from you now.**

 **Come on scooby doo, i see you... pretending you got a sliver.**

 **but you're not fooling me cause i can**

 **see, the way you shake and shiver.**

(Todos corrían en puertas en puertas persiguiéndose los unos contra los otros)

 **You know we got a mystery to solve,**

 **so scooby doo be ready for your act.**

 **don't hold back!**

 **and scooby doo if you come through you're going to have yourself a scooby snack!**

 **that's a fact!**

(El Faraón estaba buscando en puertas en puertas la pandilla y Kim con Ron, El Faraón entraba para atraparlos, pero se metían en otra puerta haciéndolo marear, al dar giros de mareo entro en una puerta y fue pateado por Ron y le cerró la puerta y poniéndole tablas para que no saliera, pero fue inútil ya que El faraón rompió la Puerta y Ron huyo del lugar).

 **Scooby-dooby-doo, here are you.**

 **you're ready and you're willing.**

 **if we can count on you scooby doo,**

 **i know we'll catch that villian.**

(todos corrían al ser perseguidos por el Faraón quien estaba detrás de ellos, ellos entraron a una puerta para esconderse y el Faraón también entro, pero se golpeó ya que la entrada estaba sellada con ladrillos).

Kim: *Jadeo* "Ustedes hacen eso todo el tiempo".

Vilma: "Si…"

Ron: "Y luego de la persecución perdimos de vista a Drakken y Shego".

Kim: "ah… es verdad" –dijo enojada.

Daphne: "Quieres decir que ellos están aquí"

Kim: "Si para robar la reliquia".

Fred: "Lo raro es que no se asustaron al ver el Faraón".

Kim: "Bueno no creo que Shego se asustaría por el Faraón, de Drakken si".

De pronto Vilma levanto las cejas al darse cuenta del misterio.

Vilma: "Cielos, creo que ya tengo el misterio resuelto"

Todos la miraron con asombro.

Ron: "De verdad, ¿Quién es?"

Vilma: "Bueno si mis cálculos no me fallan debemos de poner una trampa para atraparlo".

Fred: "Estoy en eso".

Luego de unos minutos la trampa estaba hecha, Vilma llamo a todos para contarles el plan.

Vilma: Ok este es el plan, Shaggy y Scooby irán a buscar el Faraón para que lo atraiga hasta aquí luego Kim entrara en escena quien luchara contra él un rato y luego meterlo en la trampa.

Kim: "Bien, comprobare y es un villano mío y lo llevaremos a la cárcel".

Luego de oír el plan Shaggy y Scooby caminaban para buscarlo.

Shaggy: "¡Faraón Muerto, donde estas! Estamos por aquí" –dijo alzando los brazos.

Scooby: "Si, por aquí".

De pronto apareció el Faraón Muerto quien corría para atraparlos, Shaggy se asustó, pero Scooby gruño y fue corriendo directamente en él. Scooby le mordió la pierna derecha, pero al momento de morderlo sintió un dolor en sus dientes y salió de él y luego escaparon del lugar.

Todos escucharon los gritos de Shaggy y Scooby quienes venia hacia el lugar indicado y Kim entro en escena, el Faraón intentaba darle unos golpes, pero Kim retiraba sus puños con sus manos luego el Faraón alzo una pierna para darle, pero Kim se estiro hacia atrás, poniendo sus manos en el suelo y alzando sus piernas directamente en el estómago del Faraón.

Este salió disparado y choco contra la pared haciéndole un gran agüero y cayó en el piso que ahí estaba una red.

Kim: "¡Ahora Fred!" grito.

Entonces Fred alzo la cuerda que tenía sujeta a la red atrapándolo, el Faraón intentaba salir, pero no pudo. Ya todos se acercaron a él para descubrir su identidad.

Fred: "Veamos quien está detrás de esta mascara"

Vilma: "No tan rápido Fred".

Fin del capítulo 5


	6. Cap 6: Misterio resuelto

Todos miraron al Vilma quien sostenía en su mano un vaso con agua.

Vilma "Shaggy suelta al Faraón" –dijo.

Todos: "¡¿Qué?!" –gritaron.

Shaggy: ¿Esta segura? –dijo con un poco de miedo mientras veía al Faraón.

Vilma solo asintió con la cabeza y Shaggy corto la cuerda de la red e hizo caer al Faraón, todos se alejaron menos Kim quien estaba preparada por si atacaba.

Vilma: "No hay necesidad de eso Kim veamos quien es o, mejor dicho, que es" –dijo al lanzarle el agua a la cara del Faraón.

De pronto comenzó a tambalear su cabeza velozmente y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras salía chispas y algunos tornillos y luego se detuvo solo para que cayera al suelo tirando humo.

Ron: "¿Qué, es un robot?" –dijo sin comprender las cosas.

Vilma: "Así es Ron, es un robot"

Kim: "¿Pero que hace un robot Faraón en el Museo?".

Vilma: "Bueno tenemos al candidato perfecto que podría hacernos esta respuesta".

Kim: "Te refieres a…" –se calló al saber de quien hablaba Vilma.

Vilma: "Así es, pero tenemos que atraparlo para que revele todo".

Kim: "Déjenos esto a nosotros" –dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

* * *

Con Drakken y Shego estaban en la sala de Egipto quienes estaban tratando de sacar la reliquia, pero era inútil sácalo.

Drakken: "Espera Shego creo que tengo algo para sacar la reliquia" –dijo mientras se dirigía a su nave.

Shego lo estaba mirando y de repente Drakken sacó una pistola laser quien apunto a uno de los laser donde estaba la reliquia y todos los laser se juntaron haciendo libre la reliquia.

Drakken: "Ahora Shego".

Shego saco la reliquia y Drakken apago la pistola y sonrió diabólicamente y se acercó a Shego.

Drakken: "Finalmente tenemos la reliquia en nuestras manos".

Shego: "Debo decir Dr. Drakken que me impresiono ante este plan".

Kim: "Lamentablemente tendré que arruinártelo" –dijo haciendo que los 2 villanos la miraran.

Drakken: "¡Kim Possible! Pero no estabas ocupada con el Faraón Muerto".

Kim: "Ya lo hemos atrapado y descubrimos que era un robot".

Drakken: "Oh bueno pues…" –dijo luego de meterse en su nave junto con Shego para huir.

Kim: "Ah ustedes 2" –dijo mientras los perseguían.

Drakken estaba huyendo del museo buscando el agujero, pero Ron salto en la nave para evitar que huyeran.

Ron: "No te saldrás con la tuya Drakken".

Drakken: "Oh, pero si ya lo hice" –dijo apretando un botón que hacía que botara a Ron de la nave.

Lo que Drakken no sabía es que era todo parte del plan que les tenia a él y a Shego y miro hacia el frente y encontró una red gigante justo del camino haciendo que la nave se metiera y sacara volando a los 2 villanos y cayeron a una canasta gigante incapaz que salieran.

Drakken: "URG… no puedo salir de aquí".

El equipo Possible junto con misterio a la orden lo rodeaban mientras que los villanos solo los miraban.

Drakken: "Pero ¿cómo descubrieron mi plan?"

Vilma: "Simple: **Cuando fuimos a tu guarida vi en unos de tus planos un modelo de una persona con temáticas egipcia, creí que era antiguo, pero al ver la fecha pertenecías desde hace 2 semanas** ".

Fred: " **A parte los Faraones por lo general son altos cuando se tratan de animales** ".

Shaggy: " **Y además cuando lo vimos por primera vez hacia unos ruidos extraño al momento de pisar** ".

Daphne: " **Y** " –Se le acerco a Scooby y le mostro los dientes- " **una parte oxidada de la pierna del Faraón esta en los dientes de Scooby y sabíamos al instante que no se trataba de ningún humano** ".

De pronto escucharon las puertas abriéndose y entraron la policía y el dueño del Museo.

Dueño del Museo: "¿Que ha pasado aquí?".

Kim: "Yo le explicare".

Pasaron minutos y la policía revisaba el Museo una última vez, la reliquia fue puesta nuevamente a su lugar correspondido y Drakken y Shego estaban siendo llevados a la cárcel.

Drakken: "Todo mi plan hubiera llegado a ser perfecto si no fuera por Kim Possible, el Bufón y estos chicos entrometidos y su perro parlante".

De ahí lo metieron a la patrulla y se lo llevaron a la cárcel.

Kim: "Muchas gracias por ayudarnos chicos de verdad, si no fuera por ustedes Drakken se hubiera llevado la reliquia sin ser descubierto".

Fred: "No fue nada".

Mientras que en otro lado Shaggy y Ron estaban comiendo Nacos con Scooby-Galletas encimas.

Shaggy: "Muy bien Ron ¿preparado?"

Ron: "Cuando gustes Shaggy".

Los 2 estaban a punto de comer, pero vieron en el medio de ellos la cabeza del Faraón haciéndolos correr de miedo y escondiéndose de los demás, pero al final era Scooby escondido mientras se comían los Nacos. Todos se echaron a reír ante la broma del Gran Danés.

Scooby Doo: ¡ **Scooby- Dooby Doo**!

 **Fin**

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen, espero que le haya gustado.


End file.
